1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensers for rolled paper webs and, more particularly, to centerflow dispensers for rolled paper webs in which the web is unrolled axially from the center of the roll.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of centerflow dispensing devices are known in the prior art. When such dispenser is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,266 to Bunger, et al. The dispenser taught by Bunger, et al. includes a supporting surface on which a paper roll resides. Further, there is a hood which engages that supporting surface to enclose the paper roll. An orifice is provided through the supporting surface and teeth are provided at the periphery of the orifice to provide a ripping edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,970 to Larsson, et al. teaches a centerflow dispenser which includes a paper holder upon which a paper roll vertically rests. A cylindrical cover is provided to enclose the paper roll and the paper is dispensed through an orifice extending through the bottom of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,895 to Lunden teaches a centerflow dispenser which utilizes a supporting end wall on which a paper roll vertically rests. A cylindrical sleeve is provided which engages the end wall for enclosing the paper roll. Paper is dispensed through an orifice in the end wall. A tearing means is provided at the base of the orifice which includes protective projections having a substantially sine wave shaped free edges with a wave amplitude substantially greater than the length of the tearing teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,460 to Ornros teaches a rolled paper dispenser wherein paper is dispensed from the outside of the paper roll through a helical slot in the paper roll holder.
There is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,223 to Larsson et al. a centerflow paper roll dispenser which includes a bearing plate on which a paper roll vertically rests. Extending downward from the bearing plate is a tubular-shaped tear-off mechanism providing an orifice through which the paper is dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,216 to Ekuan teaches a rolled paper receptacle which has a cover shaped like an inverted funnel with an orifice at the top thereof. A coreless roll of paper may be pulled vertically up through the inverted funnel and orifice therein.
Nothing in the prior art teaches a centerflow dispensing device for use with coreless rolled paper products which includes a dispensing orifice which can be dimensionally varied to accommodate a variety of rolled paper products efficiently.